


Wreck you

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrular sex, M/M, Uniforms, is that how you spell it.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Sebastian has a problem.





	Wreck you

**Author's Note:**

> today's words are uniforms, overstimulation and intercrular sex

Sebastian has a problem. Well, a shitload of problems, not the least which is him being trapped inside the mind of a madman. Trapped there with one of those problems: namely, one handsome partner by the name of Joseph.

 

Now, Sebastian has had this problem before with his partner: Sebastian would look Joseph’s way, Joseph would be rolling up his sleeves or adjusting his glasses, that little focused frown between his brows and Sebastian would just… forget what he was doing.

It’s Joseph’s damn uniform. It’s the neatly pressed black pants that hug Joseph’s ass, the well-ironed white shirt, the sleek black vest. Especially those leather gloves that Joseph loves to wear daily.

Sebastian also wears those same items, but he mostly looks like he rolled out of bed with them on.

Joseph makes him fucking hard.

 

The problem is that Joseph fucking knows it.

The other problem is that this world is crawling with bloodthirsty zombies.

 

Joseph still takes Sebastian behind the corner when they reach a safe room – is anywhere safe when in here, time is a lie and life is a dream?  -and tugs him into a kiss, reeking of desperation. Joseph manages to look so neat in the middle of carnage and guts, losing his mind and fear. Joseph manages to stay calm, while Sebastian is going crazy.

Maybe they both are crazy, already so.

Sebastian growls and pushes Joseph around, wraps himself around his partner and grinds.

“S-Seb  - “ Joseph whispers, already sounding wrecked. His heart is thundering, his glasses crooked.

“We don’t have time for this shit, Joseph,” Sebastian snarls but doesn’t let go. He’s hard, he can’t be kissed by his long-time partner without going mad, even in this madhouse. Joseph quivers in his arms, tugs Sebastian’s hands to his crotch.

Sebastian kneads him, gropes him through his pants.

“Hands on the wall, partner,” Sebastian hums and licks Joseph’s neck as Joseph obeys.

Joseph groans, grinds back against Sebastian, spreads his thighs. Those ridiculous pants tighten, make his ass look all the more delectable. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Sebastian could just - 

Sebastian gets his own cock out instead and grinds it against Joseph’s tight ass, rubs Joseph’s chest, leaves stinging bites on Joseph’s beautiful swan-neck.

Joseph presses his forehead to the wall and pants. Their hearts thunder in the same beat, the madness of their situation louder than any reason.

It’s easy, it’s so easy to nudge Joseph’s thighs closer together and push his cock between them. The friction of smooth fabric and Joseph’s bodyheat is enough to make Sebastian moan. He fucks between his partner’s thighs, withdraws to jerk off, to coax more pre-cum out, spits on his palm. Then goes back in.

Joseph is whining, groaning, clawing at the wall with his pristine fucking leather gloves. Sebastian doesn’t have to touch his groin to know Joseph’s cock is ready to drill a hole through his pants.

“S-Seb, Seb, are you gonna, he-hey Seb  - “ Joseph moans when Sebastian stuffs his mouth with his fingers and continues to grind between Joseph’s thighs, continues to stain them with pre-cum. That white sure looks pretty on all that black.

Joseph’s tongue is agile and skillful, his lips eager to wrap around Sebastian’s fingers – and his cock. Sebastian pushes closer, closer, grinds Joseph’s face against the wall, comes, comes between Joseph’s quivering thighs.

Sebastian doesn’t give himself – or Joseph time to recover, instead turns him around again.

“Fuck, Seb – “ Joseph groans, wrecked, flushed and horny. They kiss and grope at each other and finally Joseph is no longer so neat. Sebastian fingers him, strokes their cocks, they kiss and kiss and kiss and Sebastian whispers filth into Joseph’s mouth, Joseph clings to him and begs for cock.

Sebastian gives it to him gladly, Joseph takes it eagerly, bending over, shirt pushed to his armpits, pants pushed to his knees. He’s throbbing and hot, coming again, pulling Sebastian closer closer closer.


End file.
